Existing wireless system architectural configurations impose stringent constraints on the system designer with regards to receiving and transmitting communication signals. Moreover, such configurations often provide low reliability communication links, high operating costs, and an undesirably low level of integration with other system components.
In the radio frequency (RF) section of a conventional low-cost wireless transceiver configured with analog components, a considerable level of distortion occurs when RF signals are processed. Such distortions include filter amplitude and phase nonlinearities, phase and amplitude imbalance, power amplifier nonlinearities, carrier leakage or the like. Higher cost components with better distortion characteristics that enhance signal quality may be overlooked during the design phase in order to reduce the cost of the end-product.
In addition, variations in the channel loss and dynamic range of incoming signals of a wireless communication system must be compensated for in an efficient manner without subjecting the signals to undue distortion or interference.
Because the costs of components that process RF analog signals are higher than the components that use (DSP), it is desired to provide a digital baseband (DBB) system, including a low cost receiver and transmitter with low noise and minimal power requirements, that utilizes DSP techniques as much as is practicable.